1. Field
An air discharge device and an air conditioner having the same are disclosed herein.
2. Background
Air conditioners are appliances that suction in air, change a temperature, moisture, or cleanness of the air, and then discharge the air to the outside. An air conditioner may include a cooler or heater that changes an indoor temperature, a humidifier or dehumidifier that changes an indoor humidity, and an air purifier that changes indoor air cleanness.
An air conditioner may include an air conditioning unit or device that changes the temperature, humidity, or cleanness of the air, and a blower that blows the air into the air conditioning device. The air conditioning device may be a heat exchanger or a filter, for example.
An air conditioner may have an air discharging body, such as a header or a diffuser. The air may be changed in at least one of its temperature, humidity, or cleanness inside of the air conditioner and may be then discharged via the air discharging body to the outside. The air discharging body may be elevatably or rotatably installed in the air conditioner.
Korean Patent No. 10-1340526B1 (hereinafter “prior art”), published on Dec. 11, 2013 and incorporated herein by reference, discloses an air conditioner having a rotatably disposed head. According to the prior art, the head of the air conditioner has a cylindrical head main frame that forms an outer periphery thereof and is formed of a single member. Accordingly, the prior art air conditioner has many limitations in shape or size of its air discharge grill.